inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepper
Pepper, labeled The Wannabe, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Pepper's personality is almost identical to Salt. While Pepper is more caring in their relationship, Salt cares more for herself than Pepper, and actually replaces her when she is eliminated. She appears to care about doing challenges, as she asks about them frequently, unless they conflict with maintaining her relationship with Salt. Pepper overall has a nice ditzy girl personality, saying things like "like" between sentences. Pepper is also very intimous about OJ for Salt being in love with him, causing her anger. She also has a despise for men (Whcih made viewers consider her LGBT) as she dislikes most of the guys in Inanimate Insanity; Excluding Paper and Bomb for respective reasons. Pepper also loves to have fun and is really good at frisbee as seen in The Stacker as Salt is inexperienced. Pepper is the fittest out of the BCFF's as she is good at frisbee, jumping but is bad at dodging from The Arena of Death. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Pepper. Voice Actors *Rochelle Garciano (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Crappy CIiff - The Stacker) *Crasi4tunes (US/UK/AU/CAN) (A New Stage In The Game - Aquatic Conflict) *Adam's Sister (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Penultimate Poll - Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)) *Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Breaking The Ice) *'Alexa Chapman' (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Let 'Er R.I.P. - present) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia * '''Running Gag: '''She and Salt say "Like" multiple times every episode. ** This makes them similar to Match from BFDI. *If Lightbulb is not counted for Nickel's misspelled votes, Pepper would be the first female contestant eliminated. *Salt and Pepper are both spin-offs of Katie and Sadie from the Total Drama Series. **Pepper can be mostly related to Katie, as she was the first of the two to be eliminated. *Pepper was originally going to be killed in the season finale, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. In the end, MePhone5, MePhone4, and Bow were killed. *Pepper calling Salt as "Salty-Salt" may be based on Match from BFDI calling Pencil "Pence-Pence" *Pepper is the lowest ranking contestant to not compete in Season 2. **She is also the lowest ranking female contestant in Season 1. *Pepper has had five different voice actors over the course of the series; the most of any contestant. *Of all the contestants in the show, Pepper has currently gone the longest without competing. *Pepper is theroized as bisexual due to her and Salt being close friends. Also in The Penultimate Poll she refused Salt to be in love with OJ, noting that friends shoukd stick together with or with out love. Gallery Pepperidle.png Pepper_5.png Salt_and_Pepper.png SaltandPepper2017Pose.png Pepper_4.png PepperCastIdle.png Pepperidlenew.png BCFF Pepper.png BaseballSaltPepperNiagraFalls.png Ep2 Pepper Running.png SaltBCFF.png|In their tub Peppppe.png Screen_shot_2012-01-16_at_10.46.27_AM.png|Salt and Pepper's last moments together before she is eliminated. Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.29.16.png II ScreenShot 1.PNG pepper.PNG salt and pepper.PNG Pepper opens the door.jpeg Saltpepper weird.PNG SaltPepperIcon.png Go ahead.jpeg Image191.png Screen shot 2012-12-08 at 6.11.04 PM.png II Wikia.png OJ and Bomb.jpg Ii 2 screenshot by xanyleaves-d7wc8z7.png Here ya go adam by xanyleaves-d7wdkib.png Screen Shot 2014-07-23 at 10.02.11 AM.png II5New.jpg Peppery Pepper.png Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:LGBT